pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Little Christmas
Little Christmas ( ), also known as Old Christmas, is one of the traditional names among Irish Christians and Amish Christians for 6 January, which is also known more widely as the Feast of the Epiphany, celebrated twelve days after Christmas Day. It is the traditional end of the Christmas season and until 2013 was the last day of the Christmas holidays for both primary and secondary schools in Ireland. Origins Owing to differences in liturgical calendars, as early as the fourth century, the churches of the eastern Roman Empire were celebrating Christmas on 6 January, while those of the western Roman Empire were celebrating it on 25 December. For this reason, in some parts of the world, the Feast of the Epiphany, which is traditionally observed on 6 January, is sometimes referred to as Old Christmas or Old Christmas Day. For example, among some Anabaptists, such as the Amish, Old Christmas is celebrated, as the Julian calendar was retained for liturgical feasts. Observance by country In the Scottish Highlands the term Little Christmas ( ) is applied to New Year's Day, also known as , or ,Edward Dwelly, Illustrated Gaelic-English Dictionary (Edinburgh: Birlinn, 2001). while Epiphany is known as , the feast-day of the Kings. The Transalpine Redemptorists who live on Papa Stronsay in Scotland, celebrate 'Little Christmas' on the twenty-fifth day of every month, except for December, when the twenty-fifth day is celebrated as Christmas Day. In the late 19th Century, the day was also known as Little Christmas in some parts of England, such as Lancashire. In the Isle of Man, New Year's Day on 1 January was formerly called in Manx, or Little Christmas Day, while 6 January was referred to as Old Christmas Day. The name Little Christmas is also found in other languages including Slovene ( ), Galician ( ), and Ukrainian. In Scandinavia, where the main celebration of Christmas is on Christmas Eve, the evening of 23 December is known as little Christmas Eve ( ). In some parts of the Spanish-speaking world, the emphasis of Christmas Day is on church attendance, and gifts are exchanged on the feast of the Epiphany, when the wise men (or Magi) brought gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh to the baby Jesus. Tradition names them Caspar, Melchior and Balthazar. The custom of blessing homes on Epiphany developed because the feast commemorates the time that the three kings visited the home of Jesus, Mary and Joseph. The Twelve Days of Christmas begin on Christmas Day (25 December) and end on 5 January, eve of the traditional date of the Epiphany. In the Western Christian world, the two traditional days when Christmas decorations are removed are Twelfth Night (the night before the Feast of the Epiphany) and if they are not taken down on that day, Candlemas, the latter of which ends the Christmas-Epiphany season in some denominations. Women's Christmas In Ireland, Little Christmas is also called Women's Christmas ( ), and sometimes Women's Little Christmas. The tradition, still strong in Cork and Kerry, is so called because Irish men take on household duties for the day. Some women hold parties or go out to celebrate the day with their friends, sisters, mothers and aunts. As a result, parties of women and girls are common in bars and restaurants on this night. In Ireland and Puerto Rico, it is the traditional day to remove the Christmas tree and decorations. The tradition is not well documented, but one article from The Irish Times (January 1998), entitled "On the woman's day of Christmas", describes both some sources of information and the spirit of this occasion. Other meanings A "Little Christmas" is also a figure in Irish set dancing.Kelfenora set figures It refers to a figure where half the set, four dancers, join together with hands linked behind partners lower back, and the whole figure proceeds to rotate in a clockwise motion, usually for eight bars. See also *Chalking the door References External links * Article on Little Christmas, its origins, and how it is celebrated today (Sheila Flitton) * [http://muse.jhu.edu/article/707925/pdf Article from the James Joyce Quarterly on references to Women's Christmas in the work of James Joyce (Mary Burke)] Category:Amish Category:Christmas in Ireland Category:Christmas in Scotland Category:Epiphany (holiday) Category:January observances Category:Christmas in England Category:Christmas in the United Kingdom